A toilet gasket is positioned between the outlet base of a toilet, and the outwardly facing surface of a toilet flange, and which is further coupled in fluid delivering relation relative to a drain conduit or pipe, and which further leads to a sewer. The object of the gasket is to provide a liquid, and gas seal between the toilet, and the adjacent drain pipe.
The prior art gaskets disclosed, heretofore, have typically been fabricated from a pliable wax. When the toilet is removed for repair for replacement, such as during a remodel of a bathroom, the old wax seal must also be removed before a new gasket can be installed. Thus, the prior art, wax gaskets are not repositionable, nor are they reusable. It has also long been known that the prior art wax gaskets have some ability to retain at least a small amount of liquid, and some human waste, which the seal is exposed to.
In view of this situation, it has also been known that removing a wax gasket typically subjects a plumber or other workmen to contact with the unsanitary contents of the inside of the near-by drain pipe. In addition to all the problems noted, above, it has also been known that in cold, or hot environments, these same wax seals, on occasion, may become less pliable at very low temperatures, or can even melt at very high temperatures, thereby impairing or perhaps even destroying, the functionality of the wax gasket.
A number of U.S. patents have been granted on toilet gaskets. U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,537 issued to Telles discloses a polyethylene foam gasket having a predetermined resilience, and which further retains the ability to recover substantially its original shape, and thickness after compression loading. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,331 issued to Telles discloses an elastomeric gasket located between the toilet bowl, and an adjacent floor. Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,820 issued to Thompson discloses a toilet gasket having a ring of wax-like material. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,161 issued to Izzi, discloses a toilet gasket designed to replace the conventionally used wax sealing rings, and which additionally has a main body fabricated of a synthetic, resilient material, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC). Yet further, U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0225195 to Scholer discloses an anti-microbial material for use in toilet wax gaskets; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,980 issued to Lii et al. discloses a polyurethane integral skin foam. In addition to the foregoing, U.S. Pat. No. 8,671,470 issued to Miller et al. discloses an open-cell foam gasket which incorporates a hydrophobic layer covering the outer surface of the gasket. This covering is typically composed of polychloroprene. However vinyl, and PVC, may also may be utilized.
The present invention provides several advantages over the prior art references, and practices utilized, heretofore. More specifically, the present invention is more durable, and is able to maintain an acceptable fluid seal over prolonged periods of time. Those skilled in the art have found that the products fabricated from the teachings of the aforementioned patents have not provided a solution to correct the many problems discussed, above. For example, as cracks or tears form in the material which is used to fabricate the prior art toilet gaskets, the integrity of the fluid seal is compromised. This is of particular concern in the case of toilet gaskets, inasmuch as the fluids coming from the toilet are undesirable from a health perspective, in that they potentially carry diseases, and from an aesthetic perspective, because they are unpleasant to smell.
Previous solutions that use an outer, fluid impervious coating on the toilet gasket have been found to be deficient to solve the aforementioned problems. For example, an outer fluid impervious coating may be compromised by the natural use of the toilet, such as by sitting on the toilet. On occasion, the action of sitting on, and then using a toilet, especially by individuals having a large body mass, may have the effect of slightly moving the toilet relative to the adjacent gasket. This small amount of movement is present in toilet installations because the toilet is typically fabricated from porcelain or another breakable material, and an overtightening of the toilet to the underlying floor or other supporting surface during installation, may crack the porcelain forming the toilet. Since overtightening is a concern during installation, it will be recognized that there is nearly always a potential for some small amount of toilet movement. Further, this same small amount of toilet movement has the effect of creating friction between the toilet, the toilet flange, and the toilet gasket positioned therebetween. This friction may, on occasion, compromise (frictionally erode, puncture or tear) an outer fluid impervious coating which has been provided, thereby creating a less than optimally protected region in the outer fluid impervious coating, and the underlying gasket.
Still further, the securing or fastening means for the toilet gasket, such as a bolt and nut, that also releasably secures the toilet flange to the toilet base, will also present locations at which the desired fluid seal may potentially be compromised. For example, and in the case of a prior art toilet gasket which includes an outer fluid impervious coating, either the outer fluid impervious coating will not be effectively delivered into the access holes formed in the toilet gasket and which receive the bolts, or other fasteners, or the installation or removal of the bolts will compromise any fluid impervious coating delivered to this same region.
What is needed is a gasket which avoids the shortcomings of the prior art gaskets, while simultaneously maintaining an acceptable fluid sealing relationship between, for example, a toilet outlet, and an adjacent drain pipe.